DEATH BATTLE
by webhead112233
Summary: We're pitting pop culture's deadliest characters together in a duel to the death! Experts Wiz and Boomstick analyze each fighter's weapons, armor, and skills... and then the battle begins! Who will win? Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

Wiz: The word 'creepypasta' is a term that originated in 2004 meaning a type of scary story or urban legend. Most creepypastas have something to do with video games or the internet. Boomstick: But they sure as hell aren't limited to them. There have been tons of non gaming creepypastas over the years. Wiz: Like Jeff the killer. Boomstick: and the Rake. Wiz: my name is wiz and he's Boomstick and it our job to analyze their weapon armor and abilities to see who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

Wiz: Jeff started out an ordinary kid. Boomstick: But like most people who start out normal in creepypastas, he eventually went bat sh** insane. Wiz: That's right. After his brother was blamed for a fight where Jeff stabbed a bully in self defense, Jeff's mind slowly started to deteriorate. Boomstick: He started getting a strange feeling of wanting to hurt people for no reason, then when the bullies came back for revenge Jeff acted on his feeling and killed them both. Wiz: But not before one of them managed to soak his face in alcohol and bleach and lighting it on fire. When the bandages were removed his face was pure white, his lips red, and his hair a dark black. Boomstick: Just like the joker. Wiz: Jeff told his parents he thought he never looked better. Boomstick: Later they realized Jeff was crazy when they found his cutting his eyelids off, as if there weren't enough warning signs already. Wiz: Jeff then killed his parents and fled into the night. Occasionally Jeff will be seen and when he is, his victims' bodies are not far behind. Boomstick: Plus he has the most iconic catchphrase in creepypasta history. Wiz: Jeff's main weapon is a common knife, but in his hand a knife is more than enough to handle most foes. Boomstick: And unlike most psychos, he's perfectly comfortable using a gun. Wiz: In addition Jeff has incredible martial arts skills despite never training. Jeff is in a constant fight or flight adrenaline rush. However he can trigger and control his adrenalin flow so he may remain calm when he wants. He never runs, always rushing into battle without a second thought. Boomstick: Like a bada**! And what mental illness does Jeff have anyway? Wiz: Well that's never really established, but based on his behavior and inability to feel pain, I'd say he has a mix of ASPD and schizophrenia; the ASPD allows him to feel no emotions or remorse for killing and schizophrenia would explain the feeling of wanting to hurt others. Boomstick: One way or the other Jeff is the last person you want to meet in a dark ally.

"Ssshhhhh just go to sleep." Slice!

Wiz: No one really knows what the Rake is; only that it's humanoid, it's been around for hundreds of years, and watches its victims when they sleep for days before actually attacking. Boomstick: That is every kind of creepy. And it's been around since the 1600s. This freak predates America! Wiz: That's right in fact a journal of Edger Alan Poe's mentions the Rake by name. No one is sure if the Rake intends to kill the people it watches, but if provoked it will kill on sight. Boomstick: The Rake is often depicted with razor teeth and a set of removable claws that would make Freddy Krueger jealous. Wiz: The Rake is stealthy, able to get in and out of virtually anywhere without being detected. Boomstick: so if you ever hear a whisper voice and scratching noises at night, grab a double barrel, shoot first and ask questions later.

"I have given up trying to fight it. It will come for me. It will not be stopped. It is the Rake."

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

The Rake enters a house in the night. It watches a boy while he sleeps, whispering. "Hello" the Rake turns to see Jeff behind the curtains, knife in hand. "Your funny looking" he says "wanna play?"

FIGHT!

The Rake charges Jeff, knocking him to the ground and taking a bite out of his shoulder. "That tickles" Jeff chuckles. Jeff slashes the Rake's arm and the Rake shrieks, jumping off of Jeff. Jeff stands and looks at the child who was awoken by the sounds of the fight. "Aw, you woke him up." The boy begins to cry and Jeff walks over to him. "Sh sh sh, go back to sleep" Jeff says, before slitting the boys throat. The Rake shrieks again and swipes at Jeff with its claws. Jeff takes the cuts without moving or flinching. Jeff laughs before slashing the Rakes arm again. The Rake howls and runs from the room. "Where you going?" Jeff asks, following. Jeff wonders through the house unable to see in the dark. "Are we playing hide and seek?" Jeff asks the darkness. Suddenly the Rake drops on Jeff from the ceiling, now armed with large metal claws. The Rake slashes at Jeff, but Jeff blocks the strike with his knife, unfazed by the force of the blow. Jeff then shoves the Rake off stands. The Rake slashes at Jeff again with the steel claws, but Jeff ducked under the strike; slashing the Rakes arm off with his knife. The Rake wailed and turned to run, but Jeff wrapped his arms around him, stabbing him in the gut. "Sh sh sh" Jeff said. Jeff then yanked the knife up, slashing through the stomach and chest of the Rake. "Just go to sleep"

.K.o!

Wiz: The Rake is a powerful and mysterious being, but Jeff's combat skills and inability to feel pain ultimately proved too much for it. Boomstick: Yeah the Rake may be an ageless bada**, but he still has the sense to run away, and when fighting Jeff running is the quickest way to die. Wiz: The winner of this death battle is Jeff the killer.

Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE….

"I had a brother, but he is no longer with us."

"We're not sure why, but it seems you have a reservation."

AN: Leave a comment with who you'd like to see in a DEATH BATTLE.


	2. BEN vs HEROBRINE

Wiz: Often when someone becomes a ghost their spirit latches on to and merges with an item. Boomstick: And video games are no exception. Wiz: Like Ben Drowned, the godfather of gaming creepypastas. Boomstick: And Herobrine, the omnipresent being that haunts the world of Minecraft. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

Wiz: When Ben was alive he loved video games. Boomstick: But none more so than the legendary, and might I add, creepy as he**, legend of Zelda Majora's mask. Wiz: He loved the game so much that when he tragically drowned his spirit became infused with his copy. Boomstick: The phrase "should have gotten a life" comes to mind. Wiz: An old man with a glass eye, who seems to be a relic collector, found the haunted game and saw it for what it was. He then hid it in his game store. Boomstick: Wait, an ancient collector of mystic relics just so happens to own a video game store? I call bullsh**. Wiz: nevertheless when discovered and played by a man named Jadicable, it was found that Ben would manifest as a Link statue. While playing and investigating the haunted game Jadicable accidentally released Ben, allowing him to travel to anywhere in cyberspace. Boomstick: He even made friends with the low tech AI Cleverbot. Wiz: When confronted by an enemy Ben's usual method of office is to light the opponent on fire or use a form of telekinetic hacking to contort and dismember them. Boomstick: If that doesn't work then Ben can teleport around the battlefield and transport players to random levels in the game. Wiz: Ben is a sociopath, driven crazy by his death. Boomstick: This naturally makes him prone to using psychological warfare to drive the enemy insane before destroying them. Wiz: Ben's statue is completely indestructible. The only way to defeat it is to defeat Bens spirit through tricking Ben into leaving the statue making him vulnerable, attacking the restless spirit with holy magic, or scaring him. Boomstick: How the he** do you scare a virtually indestructible ghost murderer? Wiz: Well, as Ben was killed by water, it makes since that water would terrify him. Boomstick: So, Ben can warp the internet, light me on fire, shove my head up my a**, and haunt my nightmares, but I can kill him with a glass of water? Sure that makes perfect since."We're not sure why, but it seems you have a reservation."

Wiz: His name literally meaning mob ghost, Herobrine has haunted the dreams and games of thousands. Boomstick: Herobrine is a phantom that marks is territory with two way tunnels and pyramids in the sea. Wiz: Herobrine is believed to be the dead brother of Notch, creator of Minecraft, haunting his brothers creation is jealousy. Boomstick: Herobrine's choice of weapon is the iron sword, but he is theorized to also use an iron axe. Wiz: Herobrine is, despite the legends, very passive. When seen he will run and use his power to vanish in fog to avoid the player; only attacking when the player manages to keep up with him. Boomstick: When he does decide to fight, he attacks relentlessly using everything he can to kill the player as quickly as possible. Wiz: In addition to all this, it is possible that Herobrine isn't evil. He only attacks when you don't leave him alone and all he does besides that is explore the world his brother created. Herobrine is more a restless spirit than a vengeful one. Boomstick: As a restless spirit Herobrine can be beaten by being laid to rest and not much else. Whether it be mining for diamonds or scaring the pi** out of Minecraft players, Herobrine is always on the move. Player: Has anyone else been confronted by this figure? POST DELETED HEROBRINE: STOP.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

Herobrine walks out of the mist and looks at the player's world. He sees the player and walks away to begin digging. He then hears a sound and thinks that he's been spotted. Herobrine turns around only to see a strange statue of Link. (Several players have changed their skin to look like Link's so Herobrine understood this much). "I am free now" Ben said. Herobrine began to turn away when Ben spoke again, "we're not sure why, but it seems you have a reservation."

FIGHT!

Ben lifted Herobrine and threw him back. Herobrine, using his fists, dug underground quickly. Ben teleported over to the whole to see where Herobrine had gone. Ben didn't notice Herobrine sneak up on him, place a box of TNT, light it, and run away. Ben turned too late and the TNT exploded. When the smoke cleared Ben was in a crater with no marks on him. "Oh that won't do you any good." Ben said before teleporting behind Herobrine. Ben lifted Herobrine in to the air and lit him on fire. He then threw Herobrine off the mountain. Ben teleported to see that Herobrine had landed in the ocean and was gone. Herobrine then dug up from behind Ben and started slashing with his sword. The sword did nothing and Ben lifted Herobrine in the air. Ben began contorting Herobrine into pained forms until fog surrounded Herobrine and he vanished. Herobrine was underground, and after placing two hundred boxed of TNT he lit it and fazed away. There was a massive explosion and Herobrine couldn't see the bottom of the hole. Herobrine fazed to the bottom only to see Ben unmarked. Ben held Herobrine against the cave wall and lit him on fire again. This time Herobrine was unable to escape. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" said Ben. And it was at that moment that the water from the ocean arrived at the bottom of the hole. The water didn't touch Ben, but when he saw it, he let go of Herobrine and the fire dissipated. Herobrine saw Ben surrounded by water, frozen, and understood. Herobrine placed a few pieces of dirt to redirect the water flow and the water was hitting Ben directly. A high pitched wail came from Ben as the statue began to crack. Herobrine took out his sword, gave one last slash and Ben was gone. Then, Herobrine went to start mining in the hole.

K.O!

Boomstick: It seems that Ben has met with a terrible fate. Wiz: Ben's ability to manipulate the locations he enters makes him a powerful foe, but his weakness to water ultimately meant his end. Boomstick: Herobrine may not have been able to harm him at first, but Ben's main method of execution is to beat and burn the victim but the only way to stop Herobrine is to lay him to rest and Ben's a little too crazy to figure that out. Wiz: Because Ben couldn't kill Herobrine, he had plenty of time to figure out Ben weakness and once Herobrine had a plan Ben had no way to stop it. Boomstick: This was Ben's final day. Wiz: The winner of this DEATH BATTLE was Herobrine.

Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE….

"So many souls to play with, so little time."

"It will leave you with the burning question of: what the fu**?"


	3. Sonicexe vs Shadow man

Wiz: Mankind has always been afraid of creatures that are able to attack us in our dreams. The chimera and Freddy Kruger are prime examples. Boomstick: But some are better than others. Wiz: Like , the original sonic creepypasta. Boomstick: And the Shadow man, the living nightmare that haunts bad trips. Wiz: I'm Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and abilities to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

Wiz: is believed to be a form a Japanese demon that once lived in the forest and called children and others who passed it. If you follow it, you will vanish, never to be seen again. Boomstick: But when technology made it to where almost no one ever went into the forest, least of all children, the demon fused its soul with a popular videogame, Sonic the hedgehog. Wiz: The demon's form changed into a he**ish version of Sonic himself. Now he travels the world by disk in the mail and by internet emulator. Should you ever play one of two things will happen: if he doesn't like you, nothing will happen. Boomstick: But if he does like you, he brings you down in one of two ways. He'll haunt your dreams, drive you mad, and then steal your soul; or, if he thinks you're really special, he'll drag you into his world. Wiz: can teleport, mimic Sonic the hedgehogs attacks, strike with his play tag ability, and open portals to his world effortlessly and summon demonic beings to torture his captives. Boomstick: 's strategy follows a three step program. 1: mutilation. 2: psychological warfare. And 3: all out torture. Wiz: It has been theorized that can be beaten by an exorcism; though the theory has never been tested it makes sense as is a demon. Boomstick: And for some unknown reason, he has the laugh of Kefka from Final Fantasy. Wiz: Regardless, has proved his power time and time again both in the nightmares of his victims, and in the war against the .

(Kefka laugh) Sorry, but you can't run, there's nowhere to run to. You're in my world now.

Boomstick: For those of you who haven't seen the Japanese game LSD Dream Emulator, here's a brief summary: the Fu**?! Wiz: As confusing as it might be, the game is home to the Shadow man, a being created by fear that will stalk you throughout your nightmares. Boomstick: The Shadow man does walk, he just kind of slides along the ground. He follows you expressionless, regardless of whatever's happening in your dream. His battle strategy is similar to that of a goomba: charge the foe. If you get caught by the Shadow man and don't get away quick enough, you die. Wiz: It is said that he can become intangible, invisible, and can shift between the physical world and the dream world. Boomstick: He's even been in a few creepypastas, which I now read to you in Creepypasta Time with Boomstick, ah hem: The Shadow man comes to life and kills someone. This has been Creepypasta Time with Boomstick. Wiz: It is unknown what the Shadow man's motives are or what his origin is. All that is known is that if you see the Shadow man, in reality or in your dreams, you better start running.

No one's knows where he came from or why he's here. All that is known is that he is the Shadow man.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

enters the mind of a victim. He begins to haunt him, but is interrupted by the appearance of the Shadow man. "Hey, get lost. This is my kill." shouts at the Shadow man. The Shadow man starts sliding closer to . "You want to go?" challenged. The Shadow man continued sliding. "Okay a**hole. Let's dance."

FIGHT!

teleports over to the Shadow man and tags him. The Shadow man remains unfazed. tries to tag him again, but the Shadow man grabs him around the throat. The Shadow mans energy begins eating away at 's vary existence. teleports out of the Shadow mans grip. "Not bad, but you're going to need more than that to beat me." then opens a portal to his world and sucks the Shadow man in. follows and releases dark version of the Sonic Winds. The Shadow man remains unaffected and continues towards . tries to Omni-spin dash the Shadow man; however the Shadow man vanishes and reappears behind . The Shadow man then grabs and once again begins dissolving him. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice murderer" says before fading into the Shadow man mind. sets the Shadow man's one fear loose within his mind, amplifying its power to a point where not even the Shadow man can take it. The Shadow man tries to faze out, but releases a burst of nightmare power, causing the Shadow man's head to explode. grins, "Dumba**, he should have known that I am god."

.K.O.

Boomstick: Should I be happy or terrified? Wiz: The Shadow man may seem invincible, but in the end it's a monster that uses fear as one weapon of many vs. a monster who uses fear as his only weapon. Boomstick: The shadow man just wasn't head strong enough. Wiz: the winner of this DEATH BATTLE is .

Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…..

If I die in this game, I'll die for real?

I am, NYLOCKE! Dragon of the cold steel!


	4. Nylock vs Kirito

Wiz: Virtual reality, the ultimate frontier in gaming. Boomstick: Up until it goes wrong, which it **always** does. Wiz: And when it does go wrong we can count on the virtual swordsmen to keep us same. Boomstick: Like Kirito, hero of Sword Art Online. Wiz: And Nylock, dragon of the cold steel. My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

Wiz: Even before the days of SAO Kirito was no ordinary gamer. Boomstick: He was one of the best gamers in the world. His talent led him to be one of the original bête testers for the virtual reality game, Sword Art Online. Wiz: When the official game began, however, he discovered that it was not possible to log out. Furthermore, those who died in the game, died for real. Boomstick: Kirito vowed he would be defeated by the game and began training. Using his talents as a beta tester to crush bosses and make a name for himself. Within a month, he was already famous. Known as the Black Swordsmen, a name he was given for the black cloak he got after defeating the first boss; and as the Beater, a name he was given for in initial lack of a girlfriend. Wiz: Actually, the name Beater is a combination of the words beta tester and cheater. Originally meant as an insult, Kirito took the name with pride. Boomstick: Kirito's main and only weapon is the sword. This guy can do more with a sword than you can do with a f***ing Gatling gun. Wiz: Kirito is at home fighting alone, using his superior speed to bring down foes quickly. His sword is made of a rare metal formed by other metals fusing and hardening in the stomach of a dragon. Boomstick: His sword abilities are the swift blade, which allows the sword to move faster than the wielder, the flying blade, which pulls Kirito through the air as he strikes, and the quad slash, a devastating four strike maneuver. Wiz: Deadly as these powers are, Kirito has a final trump card. Boomstick: The unmatchable, dual wield. Wiz: Dual wielding is not possible in SAO except for the players with the highest possible speed and agility. As such, Kirito is the only player who can use it. Boomstick: And for some reason, her gets even faster and stronger when he pulls out his second sword. Wiz: Kirito's final level is unknown, but based on what he has encountered we can assume he was somewhere around level 80. Boomstick: Kirito keeps his calm in battle, but that may have something to do with everything he fights being weaker than him. When he fights something stronger, he goes from calm to full on gamer rage in nothing flat. Wiz: it's true; Kirito fights so hard because he never once forgets that he is in fact fighting for his life. When this is taken into account it makes sense that Kirito fights like he does. He can even focus his rage to increase his strength without losing his concentration. Boomstick: Strong as he is, he's no master strategist, liking better to just keep hitting the things until there isn't anything left to hit. Wiz: as a final tactic, Kirito has an ability that refuels his heath every ten seconds. This does not make him invincible; so long as an enemy doesn't stop attacking it is possible to render his healing factor irrelevant. Even still, it is not wise to anger the Black Swordsmen.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." "W-who are you?!" "Just another gamer."

Wiz: Nylock is an over the top role player from TOME with a heart of gold. Boomstick: And one of the most annoying people in the world! If I see this guy on the sidewalk, I'm gonna beat him down with an aluminum baseball bat. Wiz: It's true that Nylock's role playing can often annoy both his friends and his enemies. But it also causes other players to underestimate him. Boomstick: Nylock's weapon of choice it the blade of cold steel. A sword with a blade made of ice. Wiz: While it's difficult to gage his skill with the sword, as he hasn't fought many other swordsmen, he's been known to shatter most armor with a few well placed strikes. Boomstick: And if he can't get close enough to stab them, he can always launch ice crystals from his sword or cause giant ice shards to rise from the ground. Wiz: Nylock cares little about defense, preferring to just mow down foes; however he can adjust his battle style if he feels it isn't working. Boomstick: When he isn't leaving himself open to attacks with his catchphrase. Wiz: Nylock's over the top nature can be both helpful and a hindrance, as it can cause him to overlook an obvious fact or inspire him to fight harder. Boomstick: And when he gets angry, take a mile step back. Wiz: Using his sword, Nylock can summon the full force of the dragon with his dragon strike, a move so powerful, it can even destroy hackers. Boomstick: Who would have thought that the role player was actually worth having around?

"For I am… NYLOCK! Master of poetic speeches! Whoosh!"

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

Kirito wondered around Lavendera, wondering where he was. "Must be some sort of hidden area". "Hark!" Kirito turns to see a dragon man wielding a sword. "Face me new comer!" Nylock says. 'Must be some kind of mid-boss.' Kirito draws his sword.

**FIGHT!**

Nylock lunges at Kirito and the two become locked in a sword fight, neither giving an inch. "You are impressive swordsmen, but you are no match for…" Nylock thrust his sword into the air and shouts, "Nylock! Master of backhanded complements!" Nylock launches several ice crystals at Kirito. Kirito slashes them away and uses swift blade, launching himself at Nylock. Nylock blocks the strike and slashes Kirito's shoulder. Nylock then raises ice shards from the ground which Kirito dodges by using flying blade. Nylock blocks the flying blade, but Kirito, now in close quarters, uses quad slash. Nylock flies back with the force of the slash. "Truly you are a worthy competitor!" Said Nylock, slightly damaged but otherwise unfazed. Nylock slashed Kirito, causing him to fly across the terrain. "You okay man?" A multi colored blob person asked Kirito, extending his hand to help Kirito up. Seeing the strange creature, Kirito mistook the gesture for an attack and quickly destroyed them with a slash. "w-what foul doing is this?" Kirito turned to see Nylock looking both shocked and outraged. "Had they also been a threat then such a thing could be overlooked, but nay, they were simply trying to help thy! And you repay them with violence! You may be a powerful swordsman, but it is clear to me that thou are a disgraceful and unruly soldier! I shall dispatch thy with haste. I could sing songs of the rage I feel now, but I believe this shall do." Nylock held his sword aloft and a roaring dragon soars from it. Kirito takes a defensive stance and is pushed back when the dragon collides with him. Kirito watched his health bar drop and knew he couldn't hold back the dragon long. Kirito jumped backward and drawled his second sword. Now duel wielding, Kirito slashed through the dragon until he reached Nylock. "Impressive," Nylock said, "But you shall still be defeated. For I am…" Nylock jumped into the air, thrusting his sword upward, "Nylock! Master of-" Kirito jumped, slashing Nylock into two pieces, "Letting my guard down." Nylock sputtered before vanishing.

**K.O.**

Boomstick: Yes! Finally! Wiz: Nylock is a powerful gamer, but Kirito's experience, coupled with his will to live, ultimately bested Nylock's powers. Boomstick: Nylock just couldn't keep himself together. Wiz: The winner of this DEATH BATTLE is Kirito.

Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…

Guess what? I killed Mellissa.

If you were going to kill someone, what would you use to do it?


	5. Red vs Oad

Wiz: Of all the nightmare creatures that have entered the arena few have ever matched these two monstrous abominations. Boomstick: These are two of the strongest and strangest creepypastas ever written. Wiz: Red, the hellish beast within a haunted copy of Godzilla NES. Boomstick: And Oad, the emotion drinker responsible for Attract Mode. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

Wiz: Red comes from one of the longest creepypastas known. Boomstick: Creepypasta my ass. After the eight installment it looses the right to call itself anything other than a god damn novel. Wiz: Quite right, but the length of the story is well worth the time as we unravel the secrets of a mind games master known as Red. Boomstick: No one really knows Red's origin story. But considering the guy stalks his victims for most of their lives, toying with them when ever he gets the chance, before going in for the kill, it probably isn't pretty. Wiz: Yes Red is able to watch his targets from the ether. He is also able to manipulate the world around said victim to some extend. Boomstick: Like, just for an example, driving their girl friend so ape shit crazy that she starts to think diving under an eighteen wheeler is a more merciful fate! And this isn't even the craziest thing he does! This guy is sick! Wiz: It's true Red's mind is twisted in ways beyond the comprehension of normal men. However this madness seems to feed his powers. These powers include being able to adsorb the soul of a victim into the NES cartridge he resides in, manipulating the minds of others to convince them to play, and making it impossible to stop playing until you win or lose. Boomstick: And when you do face Red, you'll feel all the pain the character does. Wiz: When Red first appears, he does so in a fast moving running form that delivers an instant death if he catches you. He keeps this instant death touch in his aquatic and aerial forms. Boomstick: And in between each form, he'll be sure to troll you on every bad call you make. In the game and out. Boomstick: Red's ability to bend his opponent's mind to his will stands among the greatest of manipulators. Boomstick: And if, by some miracle, you make it passed everything else, Red has his unholy trump card. Wiz: When backed into a final brawl, Red will summon a final infernal form, able to draw from the strengths of his other three, without their weaknesses. Boomstick: Aside from the Freddy claws this final form can let loose a jet of fire so lethal, Spawn wouldn't roast marshmallows with it. Wiz: The only real flaw in Red's final form is the fact that it cannot deliver one hit deaths. Making it easier for a foes to rise with a come from behind victory. Boomstick: But even if they do, they'll be haunted by Red for the rest of their days.

"I've been watching you. For as long as you've been alive."

Wiz: Haunted games come in all shapes and sizes, and not even the arcades are safe. Boomstick: Oad is skeletal knock off of Centipede that takes the phrase 'out of lives' way to seriously. Wiz: Oad seems to able to exist anywhere in either world, real or virtual. When he arrives the games around him are warped to fit his needs. Boomstick: Needs such as stalking, kidnapping, mind fucking, traumatizing, and emotion stealing! Wiz: It's true, the more time one spends in Oad's presence, the more of their ability to feel is drained away, until they are nothing but an empty husk. Not quite dead, but with no life left. Boomstick: But don't think for a second that that means he won't kill. Given the chance he'll use those bone fangs of his to snap you in two or his rib cage as a cage for your soul! Wiz: And like today's other combatant, he's also quite skilled at mind games. Able to make an opponent think that he is the good guy and that they should just give up. Boomstick: And if try running, well, don't try running. It doesn't matter where you run, you can't hide from Oad.

"You could've saved him you know. You chose not to, why is that?"

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

Red spawned in a virtual land scape. Before he even moved, Oad cracked through reality into the virtual world. Red spoke, text box: Want to play a game? "Press start!" Oad responded.

**FIGHT!**

Red, in his running form, charged Oad. Oad slithered out of the way, side swiping Red as he did so. Red turned looking at Oad in surprise before charging again. Oad burrowed underground, attacking Red from underneath and sending him flying. Red landed on his feet and grinned. Text box: You might be worth the effort after all. Oad paid no attention to this, slithering towards Red. Before he made contact, the landscape rumbles and turned to a deep ocean. Red shifted to his aquatic form before swimming at Oad. Oad slipped around Red, wrapping Red in his Skeletal form. Red began to squeeze down an Red, biting into his head. Red struggled to break free, but it was useless. The water began to rumble as the land had, disappearing and leaving nothing but empty air in it's place. Red shifted into his aerial form, the change in body type breaking Oad off. Oad fell into the abyss. Text box: A valiant effort, but to no avail. Suddenly there was a gust of wind as Oad soared into the air, floating. Oad hissed before dashing at Red, opening his ribcage. Red was slowly drawn towards Oad, much to his surprise. Red tried to fly away, but the force pulling him was to great. Red was seconds from being trapped when they both crashed into newly rendered, though admittedly low-res, ground. Text box: Your stronger than I previously expected, but how shall you handle this? Red's body shifted into it's final, infernal form. The ground filled with lava, leaving only a small section of land. Oad hissed and slithered forward, dodging a slash and climbing up Red's arm, biting down an Red's neck. Red leapt into the air, throwing Oad off as he landed. Oad hissed and opened his ribcage, once again drawing Red towards him. Text box: You are a strong creature, unfortunately for you, I'm stronger. Red opened his mouth and let loose a stream of hell fire. The fire collided with Red burning him both outside, and inside his ribcage. Oad recoiled, wailing in agony. Red grabbed hold of Oad, lifting him in the air and tossing him into the lave. Text box: Game over.

**K.O.**

Wiz: Oad is a powerful foe, physically and mentally. But Red over powers him in every way. Boomstick: Oad watches his prey from the moment he finds them until the moment he finishes them, Red watches his prey from the moment their born until he finishes them. Oad manipulates the mind, Red destroys it. Oad travels anywhere in either world, Red goes anywhere he wants, existing or not. Wiz: The winner of this DEATH BATTLE is Red.

Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE...

Time is funny, if you think about it, does it really even exist?

Ticci, ticci, Ticci-Toby. Ticci, ticci, Ticci-Toby.


	6. Clockwork vs Ticci-Toby

Wiz: There are many creepypasta characters in the world. Boomstick: Most of which look like someone took a baseball bat to modern art. Wiz: But today we're dealing with two of the most human of the bunch to date. Clockwork, the time ruled murderer. Boomstick: And Ticci-Toby, the butcher with the facial tick. Wiz: My name is Wiz and that's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win… a DEATH BATTLE!

Wiz: Clockwork was never truly sane. Abused as a child she withdrew into her own mind as she slowly grew to think of time itself as a god. Boomstick: And like most gods worshipped by mental patients, time is vengeful. Wiz: Clockwork's life is dictated by liberating people from the bounds of time. Boomstick: This bitch makes cult leaders look tolerant. Wiz: Clockwork's weapon of choice is a simple knife, but she is more than willing to use any weapon it takes to complete her mission. Her speed and agility have been heightened by years of training and avoiding police. However her accuracy is less than desirable due to the clock piece she replaced her left eye with. Boomstick: Yeah, running someone through with a fire place poker just isn't the same without depth perception. Wiz: Clockwork, despite her insanity, is very intelligent. She can memorize an opponent's strategy and find a way around it in only a few minutes of combat. Boomstick: Unfortunately, her mind is both a blessing and a curse. If a kill takes too long she'll give up entirely. And if she can't escape a battle, she'll strait up attempt suicide. Wiz: Nothing will convince Clockwork that her beliefs about time. Her dementia and other psychoses prevent her from even hearing words against her religion. Boomstick: She may be a bitch, but she's a bitch with a knife and a vendetta.

"Time makes you live through torture… people must be free from time."

Wiz: Ticci-Toby was a troubled child. Tormented by bullies for his nerves tick and insulted by his father, Toby finally snapped at the age of sixteen. Boomstick: And damn, he snapped hard. Wiz: After murdering his family and even bringing down four fully armed police officers, Toby was confronted by none other than Slender man. Boomstick: No one can agree on what happened next, but the general consensus is that he actually went crazier. Of course, in order to believe this theory, you have to except that there was any insanity left for him to reach. Wiz: Toby can feel pain like a normal person, but for some reason, is able to continue a battle no matter how much damage his body sustains without slowing down. So long as he's still alive, he doesn't weaken. Boomstick: _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Live a little longer! _Wiz: Uh, right. Toby, on some level, remembers his fights and learns from them. Boomstick: Toby doesn't really have any logic, not even a twisted one. He just goes around and kills. It isn't even him killing everyone he sees either, he decides who lives and dies completely at random. But when he's decides, his main method of carrying out the act is with a twin pain of rusty hatchets. Wiz: Despite all his physical capabilities, Toby has one giant weakness, his tic. He can't control his shaking and it can sometimes cause him to miss a target or even drop his hatchets. Boomstick: And if he gets too nerves, the shaking will stop him from doing anything except curling up in a ball. But when calms back down, I suggest you be long gone. Ticci-Toby doesn't like being nerves.

"Ticci, Ticci, Ticci-Toby, Ticci, Ticci, Ticci-Toby, Ticci, Ticci, **TICCI-TOBY**!"

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Now it's time to end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

Ticci-Toby shuffled through the alley way. Suddenly he heard someone breathing. He turned and saw a green light shining in the dark. Clockwork walked out of the darkness, knife drawn.

**FIGHT!**

Clockwork lunged at Toby. Toby ducked out of the way, kicking Clockwork in the gut as he did so. Toby drew his hatchets, raised them high, and brought them down in a wide arc. Clockwork rolled out of the way of the attack, using her momentum to bring herself to her feet. Clockwork drew a second blade at charged Toby. Toby and Clockwork slashed back and forth before locking blades. Clockwork, seeing an opening, pushed away and drove her knife into Toby's side. Blood began to pour from the wound, but Toby didn't notice. Toby brought the hilt of his hatchet down on Clockwork's head. Clockwork hit the ground, but was able to pull herself up and away before Toby could land a fatal attack. It was taking too long, Clockwork had to finish it. Seeing no other option, Clockwork threw her knife, blade over handle, at Toby. A person with a clock for a left eye should not use an accuracy based attack. The blade hit the alley wall, five feet away from Toby. Toby tackled Clockwork to the ground. Toby raised his hatchets and then… he heard the ticking. It was coming from the clock in her eye he knew. He couldn't take that sound. His hands began to shake, he dropped his hatchets. His whole body began shaking as he crawled away. It took Clockwork a moment to figure out what was happening, but when she did, she grinned. "Tick, tick, tick," Clockwork echoed her clock, "Tick, tick, tick," Toby couldn't control his own movements, all he could do was curl into a ball. "Tick, tick, tick!" Clockwork drover her second knife into Toby's neck, "Your time is up."

**K. O.**

Boomstick: And time! Wiz: Ticci-Toby is dangerous and nearly unstoppable, but Clockwork's physical capabilities far surpass his. Toby may be stronger, but Clockwork has more agility and her strategic skills and intuition make her far superior. Boomstick: Not to mention that, bad shit as she is, she sane enough to keep it together longer that Toby. Looks like Toby just didn't know how to take his time. Wiz: The winner of this death battle is Clockwork.

Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…

I woke up and I was… a sonic character?

Every time the chaos emeralds were used for evil, a little of that evil stayed behind. This is what I a born from.


End file.
